Prometheus' Cabin
Prometheus' Cabin Prometheus' cabin is a large stone building. The interior is made of smooth white stone inlaid with gold. In the center of the main room is a brazier filled with a piece of the first flame that Prometheus gave to mankind. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counselor #River Schwarz Lieutenant #Helenuss Prodotes (Led 1 Quest) Members # Roger Mecer # Robert Fergus Campers who are not year round # Finn Holiday # Fred Rhodes # Aislinn Brown # Greg Austere # Erin de Young # Ryurik Konstantinov Adoption # Inactive # Former Members #Anya-Lynne Cherchesov (Hunter of Artemis) #Vega Ryan (Fire Nymph) #Camilla Mann (Hunter of Artemis) #Loire Heart #Bartholomew Abrams |-| Photo Album= Gallery |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Prometheus have the ability to conjure a weapon out of clay which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of clay. Defensive #Children of Prometheus have the ability to create a dome shaped out of clay, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. Passive #Children of Prometheus can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Prometheus are proficient at forethought, the ability to take take into careful consideration of what will be necessary or what may happen in the future. Supplementary #Children of Prometheus are able to trick another into doing something for them or revealing a secret to them; nothing guarantees the person will complete the task, if they figure out they are being tricked. #Children of Prometheus have the ability to create a spark to ignite a fire, but not control it, this can be used defensively, to distract, or for general purposes. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Prometheus can encase their armour/body in an extra layer of hardened clay that will dull any attack for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Prometheus are able to turn the immediate ground around them into a soft clay/mud, anyone standing in it will be slowed considerably, potentially causing them to fall and sink far enough into the mud to not move at all. The mud/clay will harden over time (not all at once) so that user's around can regain their footing. This effects everyone' s movements in the area, friend or enemy. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Prometheus is able to create a temporary clay man to distract or fight an enemy for a short time, while the clay man is fighting the user is incapacitated and the the longer they maintain control the more energy it drains Traits #Children of Prometheus are able to give convincing counsel, whether it be good or bad. #Children of Prometheus generally have a morbid fear of eagles |-| Treaties= WIP Category:Cabins Category:Children of Prometheus